Met your new partners
by MzWameku
Summary: Hello everyone this going to be my first story on here so I hope you enjoy it. Their will be Light bashing. This story has nothing to do with the manga or anime just purely entertainment. The MXOCXM will either be a love triangle or harem not sure.Misa and my Ocs Mya and Luna are pretty much the main characters. Misa is NOT an idiot in this, shes intellagent.


Hello everyone this going to be my first story on here so I hope you enjoy it. Their will be Light bashing. This story has nothing to do with the manga or anime just purely entertainment. I really hope you enjoy it. The MXOCXM will either be a love triangle or harem not sure Mello and Matt are Bi in this. Misa and my Ocs Mya and Luna and will be pretty much the main characters. It's about how they sereactly work for the government and always hide it. Until L,Mello,Matt and Near showed up. Misa is not an idiot in this she is very smart and also work for the government. I just love the LxMisa pairing. So I hope your enjoy. Misa is NOT a celebrity in this . And i may change the title, i really dont like it

MelloXOcXMatt  
NearXOc  
LXMisa

Mya, Luna and Misa had just come back from a mission. Mya and Misa waiting for Luna since she told them it was a success as always. Once Luna came out they all headed to the shower.

"So Mias how was Japan?" Mya asked  
"Amazing it's so beautiful you should've come."  
"I would've but I hade a lovely mission of killing a gang. Which was entertaining because they were all three times my height."  
"Well you are fairly short." Luna butted  
"Hey just because I'm 5'2 doesn't make me short."  
"Really, Im 5'6 and Mias is 5'9 and that's not including when she's in heels."  
"So what I like being short, and my body also make up for it ok."  
"How so?" Misa asked  
"Iv got DD boobs and a nice hourglass figure with a nice ass. So ha!"  
"Dork." Misa and Luna said in unison.  
"Nope I'm just awesome."

They all laughed and finished up their shower.

"So guess what I heard." Said Misa  
"That your going to be forever alone." Mya smirked  
"No you bitch."  
"I know right."  
"I heard that the worlds greatest detective is coming to our school along with his three successors."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah and that all of them will be the the same classes as us."  
"Nice, although they may hate us and by us I mean Mya." Said Luna  
"Hey why me?!"  
"Because all you do is piss off the teacher."  
"It's funny and don't forget that me and him got an inside joke."  
"Ohh god that one."  
"Yup ahah. Also Misa when are you going to end it with Light."  
"When I feel like it, why?"  
"Because he's a man whore!" Mya and Luna said  
"I know I had people follow him and take pictures. So once I feel the times right ill end it."  
"Fine."

They walked out in their school uniforms and headed to school. Once they got there they were greeted with hellos and such. Mya,Luna and Misa are the popular ones in school as well as the smartest. They had all their books and supplied in their bags. They headed to first period and saw everyone crowded around a few of the desks. Not caring they walked past them to their desks. Misa and Luna sitting in their seat and Mya on Misas desk. They started talking when , one the the girls around the desk saw them and smiled.

"Their back!" She yelled

Next thing they knew were surrounded by everyone. They politely smiled and talked to them. When they bell rang the teacher walked in and everyone ran to their desks. Mya just hoped off Misas and took her seat in front of Luna.

"Welcome back girls."  
"Thanks Mr.C" Mya said  
"As most of you know we have new students. Do you four mind introducing yourselves?"

Four males stood up one with red hair and goggles, a blond with a burn on his face, a dark haired male who was slouching and a white haired boy.

"I'm Matt, this is my friend Mello." He gestured to the blond.  
"I'm Ryuuzaki." The dark haired one started.  
"And I'm Near." The white one said.

Misa, Mya, and Luna looked at each other and slightly smirked at one another. Misa looked at Ryuuzaki out of the corner of her eye and saw him and the other three staring at them. She looked back at Luna and Mya and gave them a nod. Luna held a small smile on her face knowing exactly what Misa wants them to do. Mya smirk just grew and stared at the four males. She raised her hand in order to ask the teacher a questions. He saw her smirk knew what it meant mostly because he also works for the government and is Luna's father. He shook his head them nodded telling her yes.

"So where you four from?"  
"London, why?"  
"Curious and a few more questions."  
"And what are those?"  
"Why does blonde look like scarface. What's up with the five year old albino? Why does panda eyes over their think he's the hunchback and what's up with the goggles?"

She said pointing to each of them while speaking.

"Hey! Don't call me scar face!"

Mello yelled hoping it would scare her. Mya just smirked and sarcastically responded with.

"Ohh I'm so scared, blondies gonna hurt me."  
"Excuse me? You really want to piss me off."  
"Yes actually it's my job in this classroom."  
"Why you little b-."

He got cut off by Matt putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a look. He let bout a breath and nodded and went back to his seat as well as the others. Misa and Luna chuckled at their friend. After that little show class started but was nothing for the three girls and those four boys. After class ended the girls grabbed their things and headed out.

"So Mya you think you can get information on those four?" Luna asked  
"Think? Babe I know I can. Do you forget who your talking to?" She responded.

Luna chuckled and smiled while Misa just walked listening. But them stopped when she saw Light. She sighed, as usual he was flirting with girls. Then Mya started to sing.

"He's a bad bad boyfriend."

Luna and Misa just chuckled at their friend.

"I'm going to end it now." Misa said  
"FINALLY!" Mya and Luna burst and watched as she walked over to her soon to be ex.  
"Hey Light can I talk to you for a second.?"  
"Uhh sure Misa what's up?"  
"How do I say this, we're done. Bye!"  
"Wait what?!"

Misa walked away to her two friends who were laughing at how blunt she was.

"Wow blunt enough Mimi?" Mya said  
"Yup me and Lu well be in the only class your not in."  
"Why would I take another english it's a waist ill be computers bye."

Mya walked the opposite direction Misa and Luna went. She walked into her computer class and sat in her seat in the back corner, farthest from everyone. But as soon as she sat down she was surrounded by the other students. Which were only boys, they stared asking her questions. She politely smiled and answered most of them. When the bell rang the boys went to their seats leaving her alone. She already knew what to do she quickly did her assignment turing it in then looked up those four boys. After five minutes she found all of them.

'Meail Kheel aka Mello age nineteen. Ls second secssesor, grew up at wammys orphanage. He was part of mafia until he left and burned the place down.. That explains the scar. He has a bad temper but his smarts make up for it.' Mya continued reading them went onto Matt.  
'Mail Jeeves aka Matt age nineteen Ls third successor. Also grew up at wammys. Video games addict, great hacker and also smart... Then what's up with the damn goggles.' She went on threw his file reading and thinking to herself.  
'Nate River aka Near. Fist of Ls successors. Quite, loner but is also smart. Very unemotional... That explains the five year old apperence.'  
"L age unknown.. That's lovely a pedophile. Greatest detective loves sweets.' She continued reading and then saved the files to her computer. She looked up and saw the teacher talking to someone in the hall. He came back in a few minutes later someone following him.

"Alright class new student his name Matt. Be nice to him, you can have a seat next to Mya she's in the back."

Matt just nodded and walked over to his new seat. Mya quickly deleted the tab and pulled up nightcore. She plugged in her headphones and began listening to music. Matt sat next to her and stared at her.

"May I help you, your starring so hard?"  
She said annoyed

"Yes actually, why did you piss off my friend this morning?"  
"Ehh I piss off alot of people. So Matt what made you and your friends leave London to come to the shit hole called America?"  
"Cause we wanted to, so what are you doing?"  
"Listening to music, why?"  
"Just wondering."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"What?"  
"Why do you smell like smoke?"

Matt looked at her dumbfounded. She smirked at his reaction.

"How'd you smell it?"  
"I have a good nose."  
"I see."

Myas pov

I stared at him as he still looked dumdfounded by me. I just couldn't help but let my smirk grow. Thankfully I have their files saved on my computer and can look at them later. I turned back to my computer and changed my song. I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye. I turned my head slightly to him and gave him a small glare. He put his hands up in defense and turns to his computer and started playing games. I just rolled my eyes a listens to my music. When the bell rang I just grabbed my things and as soon as I was going to head out Matt stopped me.

"You mind telling me where my next class is?"

I sighed and nodded, he gave me his schedule and I stared at it in disbelief. He has all the same classes as I do.

"Your with me for the rest of the day."  
"Why?"  
"Because we have the same schedule. Lets go."

He nodded and followed me to class we had some small talk but not much. Once inside I ditched him and headed over to Misa and Luna

"Hey Lu, Mimi what's up?"  
"Bored."

They said in unison. I gave them a look saying. 'I got it.' They smiled and nodded.

"Can we go eat after school I'm hungry."

I complained

"Yeah" they said  
"Yes!"

We all laughed and talked till class started. Them we all went to our desks I'm two away from Luna, she infront of me and one away from Misa who was on my left. I usually don't pay attention but I did today. Mello sat between me and Misa, Matt and Near in front of me then L in front of Misa. Mello glared at me and I just smirked back. Misa rolled her eyes and threw paper at me hitting me in the eye. I looked at her and mouthed 'ow' and she mouthed back 'you'll live'. I stuck my tongue at her and flicked her off. She just looked at me and mouthed 'you know you wanna." And smirked. I slightly laughed and mouthed 'no thank you."  
She smiled and looked at the teacher was passing out papers. The rest of the day went by in a blur,when the bell rang we got our things from our lockers and headed to Misas car.

"So where to eat?" I asked  
"Don't care."

As we walked to her car we saw the new boys waiting at their car. I smirked at Mello, pissing him off more then before. He glared at me and was about to say something when his panda friend stopped him. We continued talking and got to Misa black escalade.

"Misa explain to me why and tiny ,dainty, cute girl like yourself drives a big black car?" I said  
"Because I love it!"

I let out a soft chuckles. We tossed our book bags in the trunk and climbed in Misa and I in the front Luna in the back.

"So what did you find out about them Mya?" Asked Luna  
"Well the panda dude is L, and the other three are his secssesors. They are from London and grew up at wammys orphanage. All extremely smart,albino is a unemotional loner. Scarface used to be in the mafia. And goggles is a hacker and smoker."  
"That's lovely." Misa remarked  
"I know."

I said and we all laughed. We continued joking around till we can to our favorite small cafe. We hopped out and sat at our favorite booth and talked. In the middle of out conversation we saw L, Mello, Matt, and Near walk in.

"You joking me I don't wanna see people's faces anymore." I wined  
"Ohh what ever ignore them." Luna said  
"I can't their ugliness is hard not to look at."

We burst out laughing and they looked at us like we are crazy. We ordered our food and continued talking. This went on for a while before we were interrupted by Matt.

"Hey Mya, could I talk to you in private for a minute?"  
"Why?" I said raising my eyebrow.  
"Just for a moment."

I sighed. "Fine." I said annoyed. I got up and followed him outside. "So what do to want?" I crossed my arms waiting for a reply.

"Just wanna know why you had me and my friends file?"

I Stared at him confused.

"How'd you know?"  
"Your not the only hacker in school."

I tensed and glared at him.

"So me and my girls knew you were coming and wanted some research, why do to care?"

"Your smart, why work as a government agent?"

He said changing the subject.

"Reasons that don't involve you."

"Actually they do, you see the actually reason my friends and I are here is that we're going to be working with you for a while."

I stared at him.

"What?"

"You heard me, it's going to be fun working with you." He smirked and walked back in.

I rushed back in and that him gave Misa and Luna the signal to leave they got their food to go and hopped into Misas car.

"What happend Mya?" Asked Luna  
"Apparently their going to be working with us."  
"What do you mean?" Misa asked  
"I don't know but let's get to the base maybe well have it explained."

Misa nodded and began driving to base. Once we got their, we jumped out of the car and straight to out mission advisor. Aka Luna's mom. She looked at us and motion for us to follow her.

~~~ Luna's pov~~~

We followed my mom to a meeting room sat looking at her.

"Mom explain to us why where going to have to work with L and his successors."

"Lu, Misa, Mya take a deep breath and calm down. Yes your going to be working with them but, only because the agency asked."

"Why we can handle our missions by are selves!" Misa yelled getting mad  
"I know ,Im fully aware of. But your next few missions will involve their help. And they will be a few months longer then your usual ones."  
"So we finish all out missions fast."  
"I know dear but it's the higher ranks that want you to do this. I have no say so in to what's so ever."

I sighed. "Fine when's our first one with them?" I said  
"They are separate. I'll tell you who your with though. Luna your with Near. Misa your with L and Mya your with Matt and Mello."  
"What!?" She yelled. "Why do I have to be with two of them?!"  
"Because they will work best with you, and don't worry it won't last for long."  
"I don't care, I don't wanna work them."  
"Sweetly I know you don't, but it's not my decision. And plus before you know it,it's going to be over."  
"Fine it better be worth it."  
"It will, they will also be living with you."  
"WHAAAT! Tonya you can't be serious, four guys and three girls in my house , that's not fair!"  
"Mya calm down" I said  
"No I won't I don't need them touching my shit."  
"Mya.." Misa said sternly "It's just for awhile. So shut up."  
She released a sigh and nodded "Fine."  
"Thank you Misa, now they will be at your house tonight."  
"Alright I'll head over now and make up the extra rooms. You two coming?"  
"Yeah, by mom."  
"Bye baby see you soon."

We walked out and headed home. Well technically Myas home. Her parent died on a mission and left her a house. It's not even a house though. It's three stories tall. And wide as hell. It's on her own property. She doesn't have neighbors and likes it that's way. We live on the second and with four spares and the third is where Mya makes her mission plans, and others things. She doesn't let anyone other then Misa and I to go up their. She trudge into the house and started to make sure everything was prepared for them when they arrived. After about twenty minutes we saw a car pull up in her yard.

"Lets hell begin."

Mya mumbled and opend the door, knowning that we will be hiding more things them usal.


End file.
